


Ataraxie faussée

by Ambrena



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Constructed Reality, Decadence, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Reality Warp, References to Depression, corruption of innocence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastien avait l’impression de s’être lancé dans une entreprise vaste et vaine, mais d’y être désormais trop engagé pour encore pouvoir y renoncer. (Spoilers sur la fin du roman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ataraxie faussée

**Author's Note:**

> Fic fortement inspirée par le chapitre 22 du roman _L'Histoire sans Fin_ , de Michael Ende, sur lequel j'ai profondément spéculé. Tout lui appartient.

Bastien avait l’impression de s’être lancé dans une entreprise vaste et vaine, mais d’y être désormais trop engagé pour encore pouvoir y renoncer.

Son dernier souhait (une lubie, en vérité ; mais entêtante, car soufflée et consolidée par sa seule et unique conseillère, Xayide la magicienne) avait pris la forme titanesque du trône de Petit Empereur de Pays Fantastique. Un projet bouffi d’orgueil, d’ambition et de démesure, qui le rongeait de l’intérieur chaque jour que passait sa cour à le peaufiner. Consciencieuse et rusée, Xayide d’Horok matait la révolte, prenait le contrôle des opérations, et gérait les préparatifs du couronnement. 

Oui, Xayide la Rousse, châtelaine d’Horok, gardienne de la forêt d’orchidées du jardin Oglaïs (et maîtresse officieuse de Bastien Balthasar Bux, autoproclamé prochain Empereur), avait pris le contrôle de cette cour, à savoir, la massive suite d’êtres divers qui avait suivi le Sauveur – apparemment parfois désigné, selon les rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler dans certaines contrées du Pays Fantastique, sous le nom d’Usurpateur. 

Lui s’était retiré de tout, étendu sur le somptueux lit ornementé de ses appartements, regard dans le vague et résolution vacillante. L’esprit vide et creux, il laissait dériver ses pensées, attaché à cette obsession dévorante – bien que se questionnant de longues heures durant sur la valeur de cette idée fixe. Mais Xayide le visitait sans discontinuer, le flagornait sans relâche de sa grave voix suave, et lui murmurait à l’oreille que cette vacuité était une preuve d’ataraxie, d’équilibre philosophique ; un témoignage de sa toute-puissance et de sa grandeur.

La magicienne s’insinuait ainsi dans chacun des pans de son quotidien, au creux du moindre recoin de son existence, à chaque instant de sa vie – publique mais surtout, privée. C’était elle qui présidait à chaque apparition de Bastien en public, qui dirigeait d’une main de fer dans un gant de velours son agenda diplomatique ; elle encore qui apportait les plateaux abondants dont il s’alimentait avec parcimonie ; elle qui glissait dans sa bouche paresseuse les figues, les grains de raisin et le vin épais. Elle l’abreuvait de ses abondants et sirupeux conseils, le gâtait de flatteries aussi fourbes que le miel, le nourrissait de caresses futiles. 

La nuit, Bastien la chevauchait avec fougue, se perdait dans un raffinement décadent des sens, une poursuite effrénée du plaisir, un anéantissement de soi par la profusion des sensations. C’était la seule à être autorisée à pénétrer dans ses appartements une fois la nuit tombée ; la seule, également, à jouir de ses faveurs – et ce, en dépit de la foule d’Elfes, de Fées ou de Sauvageonnes à la Tour d’Ivoire qui, ornées de leurs plus beaux atours, espéraient vaguement obtenir la place de d’épouse de l’Empereur, et donc, d’Impératrice. 

Place tacitement surveillée par Xayide, que nul n’osait contester. Son rôle de conseillère omniprésente étouffait Bastien, à la fois engourdi et agacé par ce concubinage de fait qu’elle lui imposait, soi-disant pour le protéger et le guider. En réalité, même sans vraiment voir clair dans son jeu de fine politicienne, il ressentait néanmoins la pesanteur de son emprise doucereuse et rêvait parfois, tel un cheval rétif, de ruer afin de s’en débarrasser. 

Par contraste, l’aérienne Petite Impératrice lui manquait de plus en plus. Loin de ces longs ongles aigus aux attouchements obscènes, de ces extravagantes coiffures artificieuses semées de rajouts tressés et de ces robes chargées de brocards qui définissaient la sorcière, il regrettait la pure simplicité innocente de l’Enfant-Lune. Au départ de sa sauvage courtisane raffinée, il se mettait maintenant à espérer le retour de la belle présence dorée qui l’avait accueilli en cette contrée imaginaire.

Mais plus il tentait de se remémorer le lumineux sourire de la Souverain aux Yeux d’Or, et plus ce souvenir se fanait, s’abîmait, pour finalement se flétrir et ternir. Les paroles de sa conseillère au regard vairon l’avaient corrompu, pour n’en garder que le mièvre, le fade, le tiède. 

*

Pour Xayide, le pouvoir était un jeu, la politique une fête, son rôle un masque ; et auprès de celui qui se rêvait Petit Empereur, la partie avait pris une ampleur considérable.

Sciemment, elle attisait ses désirs de puissance et de grandeur, que ce soit en éloignant de lui les modestes et les simples (Jicha, Atréju, Fuchur), en parachevant le moindre détail de son prochain couronnement, à la fois fastueux et excessif, baignant dans une atmosphère brouillonne de magie confuse ; ou encore en lui faisant miroiter des fantasmagories où le Pays Fantastique tout entier répondait à son bon vouloir.

Et afin de le conforter dans cette vision du monde, lorsqu’elle se glissait dans ses draps de soie une fois le soleil couché, elle lui prouvait avec acharnement qu’il pouvait bel et bien faire ce qu’il lui plairait d’elle – déformation malsaine de la devise d’Auryn, libidineuse et pernicieuse. Dérivation, également, de sa propre nature ; car Xayide elle-même, après tout, était effectivement, du moins de manière partielle, la créature de Bastien. 

À l’instar d’Atréju, son rival, qui était lui aussi l’un des rares personnages à avoir conscience de faire partie d’un roman, elle avait de fait été modelée selon les souhaits inconscients de ce nouvel être humain entré dans le récit : une adversaire qu’il battrait afin de prouver sa propre valeur ; une femme séductrice et redoutable ; une enchanteresse, enfin, aux charmes troubles et tortueux.

Sa magie passait cependant surtout par les mots. L’important était de lui rappeler sans cesse qu’il avait fait surgir des lieux imaginaires du néant (Perelin, le Bois de la Nuit ; Goab, le Désert des Couleurs ; la bibliothèque d’Amarganth), qu’il avait créé de nouvelles espèces de monstres comme les Acharaï, le dragon Smârg ou les Schlamuffes ; et surtout, qu’il avait triomphé de la plus grande sorcière du Pays Imaginaire, qui était désormais devenue sa conseillère et son humble servante, pour ne pas dire : son amante. 

Certes, elle restait redevable à Bastien d’une grande partie de ses traits de caractère actuels ; mais Xayide existait déjà auparavant dans l’Histoire sans Fin – et reviendrait dans le livre après le départ de Bastien, quand il se serait perdu dans la Cité des Anciens Empereurs, mais ceci est une autre histoire, qui sera contée une autre fois.


End file.
